


Last Visit

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set after Tom's late night to the ruined capital, he makes one final trip to his old house.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Popped into my head after rewatching episode two.

***

 

Tom sat back and let out a shaky breath as Mike started the car and pulled away from the ruins of the once great capital building.

 

"Are you alright sir?" Mike asked concerned.

 

Tom nodded, "It's just overwhelming, seeing it that way, being there."

 

"I know," Mike replied, soberly.

 

Everyone in Washington had probably lost someone or even a number of people they had cared for.

 

A number of secret service agents were among the casualties.

 

Tom was feeling drained but glad this visit to the capital site had been successful.

 

If the first day had been this way what would the next couple of years hold?

 

He once again had a longing for his previous home, staff members were busy packing things up and moving it to the White House.

 

But no matter what anyone did the White House would never truly feel like home.

 

"Mike, can I ask a big favor?"

 

"What is it?" Mike asked in guarded curiosity.

 

"I'd like to stop by my old house for a few minutes, please Mike, I don't know when we'll be able to go back, and we’ve decided not to sell."

 

Mike considered his words, "I'll contact headquarters, but it'll need to be quick."

 

Tom smiled, "It will, I promise."

 

Mike contacted his agents and then turned toward the direction on Tom's previous residence.

 

Soon they were in front of the non-descript brick house that looked like all the others, but this one had been home to the new president.

 

Another car with four other agents pulled up and after a quick check, Mike and Tom got out of the car.

 

"I'll wait here," Mike told him as they were standing in the living room.

 

"Thank you," Tom replied in genuine gratitude.

 

Tom walked around, each room he went into, the memories quickly came.

 

It had felt like years instead of two days.

 

Penny's laughter came to him, memories of him and Alex cuddling, enjoying moments of relaxation.

 

As he looked out into the backyard even though it was dark, he could still see himself playing basketball with Leo.

 

Carefree days that would become rare under the weight of his new responsibilities to his family and the citizens of the United States.

 

What would he be like after his presidency was done? Would he still believe in the good of most people? O would he have become a jaded type of person? Would he be remembered for bringing everyone together or as a complete failure?

 

Tom sighed and on his way out of the kitchen ran into Mike.

 

"We need to go sit, it'll be too risky to stay much longer."

 

Tom nodded and briefly gripped Mike's shoulder, "I understand, thank you for letting me do this."

 

Tom was quickly led out into the car and they returned to the White House.

 

Tom quietly walked into the living quarters and found everyone asleep, with any luck maybe he could get some as well.

 

He laid down, pulled up the covers, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
